The specific aims of the proposed research program can be categorized into two main divisions with the common goal of gaining a better understanding of the regulation and replication of the Escherichia coli chromosome. These studies will include: (1) Mebrane studies in which we plan on characterizing the mode of action of 3-decynoyl-N-acetyl-cysteamine on the initiation of chromosome replication. (2) Initiation mutant studies in which we hope to further characterize the biochemical and physiological lesion in dnaA initiation mutants.